


~Lost Boys Art~

by L_O_S_T



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Bottom David, Boys Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I take requests, Kissing, M/M, Santa Carla (Lost Boys), Soft Boys, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dwayne (Lost Boys), Top Michael Emerson, Vampire Sex, i drew these instead of sleeping, i love these two so much, they’re gay, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_O_S_T/pseuds/L_O_S_T
Summary: Just some art that I would like to share with the Lost Boys community that I draw! Some of the stuff is VERY NSFW!!! 😈 Be warned! 😈
Relationships: David/Dwayne (Lost Boys), David/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys), Dwayne/David/Michael Emerson, Dwayne/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 79





	1. NSFW Michael Emerson/David (95060)




	2. Just Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little tribute to my friend’s work! Please go check out my all my friend’s works (partiallyobscure)


	3. Just a Doodle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a doodle I did today.


	4. Before He Meets the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like to think:
> 
> Michael: don’t worry, David, they’ll love you... well at least mom will.
> 
> David: (rolls his eyes) thanks, Mike, real confidence booster right there...


	5. Midnight Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some late night kisses 😘
> 
> Will post the finished piece soon! Gonna make this one pretty bloody!


	6. Dwayne/David/Michael <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this has to be my fave piece I’ve done in a WHILE! Hope you like it... you thirsty bitches. (Love you!) and yes... those are hickies on Michael’s hip. I wonder who put them there 🤔....


End file.
